1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is related to therapeutic methods of treating diseases in a mammal with a vascular endothelial growth factor (VEGF) antagonist in combination with one or more anti-hypertensive agents.
2. Description of Related Art
Vascular endothelial growth factor (VEGF) has been recognized as a primary stimulus of angiogenesis in pathological conditions. Approaches to methods of blocking VEGF include soluble receptor constructs, antisense molecules, RNA aptamers, and antibodies. See, for example, PCT WO/0075319, for a description of VEGF-receptor based antagonists.
Combination therapies using an anti-VEGF antibody and chemotherapeutic agents, such as paclitaxel (TAXOL™), are known (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,342,219).